Due to the loose connection between the screwdriver head and the groove of the screw, traditional screwdrivers (such as a cross screwdriver and straight screwdriver) often lose screws while screwing and therefore affect the effectiveness of work. Though the screwdrivers might be magnetized, the magnetic force is too weak and short to solve the problem for good. In a fast developing world, efficiency is deemed to be the most important. Electrical screwdrivers have become an indispensable tool. However, it shocks so severe that the screws often fall off the screwdriver and causes much inconvenience to the users and accordingly affects efficiency.
Therefore, a new invention is called for to solve above problems.
In light of this, drawing on years' experience in the design and manufacturing of relevant products, this inventor proposes a practical invention after careful design and evaluation to achieve above purpose.